Dangerous Price
by DiamondSoulmate
Summary: He came into her home snatched her up and threatened her life. Even if they did know each other it had been too long since they had seen each other last. But that meant something right? He wouldn't kill his friend right?  WARNING! DARK TROY
1. Unhappy Twist

**I always liked Troy and Taylor together but I never how to put them with each other. So I did some experimenting and TADA ... A awesome story in the making. I hope you all think so too**

**Remember I don't own Taylor and Troy... I only own their feeling and acts of emotion**

**There's only a small part of Chad and Taylor... nothing big I promise**

**I should tell you now that there will be a dark Troy... but you have been warned**

**Don't like this gorgeous couple together then don't READ and SCRAM (i always wanted to say that)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Prologue…**_

**_This couldn't be right. I was not an evil person. I was just me. Regular, smart Taylor who majored in nursing, received her RN license, went back to school for my doctorate and still finishing my third year. That's the girl I am and I couldn't possibly think why my name was now on the most wanted list and that the grant for my head was inexplicably large., dead or alive. A shiver ran through my body as the two men that sat across the room were completely oblivious of the fax they had just received. If I could just get the paper and get rid of it then at least I could have more time to think of how I was going to escape. Slowly Tay… slowly. I whispered in my head trying to give myself as much encouragement as possible. I got over to the fax machine and gripped up the paper as slowly as I could. When I had a full grip on it I shoved it up my shirt. I quickly turned around to see if one of the two men had seen me. No, thank God. I began backing up towards the gray door that concealed the bathroom. As soon as I was in the small gray room I pulled the piece of paper out of my shirt and read over the black little words. It was horrifying to know I that I was on some ones ht list._**

**"_Taylor?"_**

**_My heart sped up a couple notches and I grabbed onto the paper for dear life._**

**"_McKessie?" He sounded aggravated. _**

**"_I'm using the bathroom. Give me some privacy." My hands were shaking as I tried to find somewhere to hide the paper so I could finish reading it._**

**"_McKessie!" __He punched the door once._**

**"_Alright, aright. I'm coming." I stashed the paper under the mat in front of the toilet, flushed the toilet, washed my hands and dried them on my clothes. I opened the door and came up against a pair of cold eyes. "Gosh cant you give me a decent-"_**

**"_Where is it?"_**

**_I swallowed hard. "Where is what?" I tried to move around him but he mimicked me._**

**"_Don't play games with me."_**

**"_I'm not playing any games damn it."_**

**_I wanted to take a step back but he grabbed onto my arm hauling me up against him. "I wont ask you again."_**

**_I was scared again. I knew damn well that I wasn't going down the right path to safety but at least I hadn't been 'wanted' then. Now I was 'wanted' and I was in this place with two men who could snap my neck without a second thought. I knew I should just give him the paper but where would that leave me. I'm sure he already knew what was on that paper but I hadn't even thought that someone could have phoned him and told him about the fax. I was doing what my brain had thought was right at the moment. Even though my brain was in a static frenzy. I looked up into those eyes afraid of what I was going to ask next._**

**"_Are you going to kill me?" I wanted him to tell me now and not have me in some type of nerve wrecking panic._**

* * *

**Dangerous Reunion**

"Yeah, yeah I know." I sighed into the cordless phone I held up to my ear. "But you know that with the kind of job Chad does I can't leave the country so fluently." The rain patted up against the wide, tall and exquisite windows that looked over New York city and its vibrant life. It was a wonderful sight to see especially when the sun went down and all the lights come out to dance. I stood there in my silk white kimono leaning up against the glass staring down from my tastefully furnished penthouse.

"So what do you want me to tell mom Taylor?" Trisha, my twin sister, said sitting in the coffee lounge of our hometown hospital.

"I don't know Trisha. Cant you think of something? You know I really do wish I could be back at home to support moms recovery with you."

"That's kind of hard to tell." I could hear the tiredness and edge of sadness in my sisters voice. I felt a twinge of guilt knowing that I couldn't do anything to release some of those stress triggers.

"Trish you know I…" I stopped. What could I possibly say? Tell her that I wish that I were back at home again. Every time I repeated those words to Trisha it was like they began to sound more and more like excuses than apologies.

"Look sis it's late and I'm really tired."

"Your not the only one."

"I know I'm not but if I could I would be there with you right now. Um I still need to go take a shower. I cooked today and you know how messy I can get."

That bought a small chuckle out of my sister. "Is your kitchen still intact?" I sighed in relief unsure if it was from knowing my sister laughed or the small amount of life that came back into her voice. "My kitchen is still intact but I cant say the same for myself."

The both of us laughed simultaneously.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow since they're moving mom to another room today. You know the doctor said she should be out in a week if she reacts fondly to the medicine she's receiving."

"She'll accept the medicine just fine and I bet she'll be out in the next three days." I said heading upstairs to the next floor and into my bathroom.

"You were always so sure of everything."

"Just as sure as I am about my gift for cooking." I listened as Trisha laughed again. "I love you Trisha." I whispered knowing just how much she needed to hear that.

"I love you too Tay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kiss mom for me" I cut off communication wishing I could catch those hundreds of miles to Mexico where I wanted to be. I wanted to be here too but since Chad, my husband, was out on a business trip I was stuck in New York in an empty penthouse alone. Cordless phone still in hand, I turned on the faucets for my bath and placed in three cubes of aroma suds. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I massaged the small ache in my neck. It would have been better if Chad was here to use his special ways to get this ache out of my neck. I smiled thinking back to just last week before Chad had left. I was sitting in this exact same spot but I was fully naked then and the tub was completely full just waiting for my 5'6" body to enjoy it. I was massaging my neck in the same spot when he came into the bathroom making himself comfortable by leaning up against the bathrooms archway.

"Does your neck need some attention?" He had asked just starring at me.

"It depends on what kind of attention your willing to give." I answered.

He had walked over to me still in his crisp black suit pants and his white cuff shirt; sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes as captive as a bottle of whiskey to a tempted sober man starred right at me. I had always felt that rush of desire when he looked at me like that. His brown hair was short and nicely cut. It never was out of place if you didn't count after they would have mindless sex. He was clean shaven and as he sat behind me I could smell his smooth and clean scent. His hands worked their miracles and like they always did, they found my weak spot which made me completely submit. We had sex on the edge of the tub and in the tub not caring that the water was overflowing from both of our bodies.

The memory of us was so vivid it made me shudder as I stood up to confront myself in the full length oval mirror. My hair was in a messy brown ponytail with little pieces falling out to kiss my neck and shoulders. My sweet brown eyes pierced back at me softly. I had natural pink lips and a beauty mark that sat, small and round, on my chin. I was a living breathing image of my sister. The only difference was that her beauty mark was on the opposite side of her face under her left eye.

After another moment or two I turned the gold faucets off and untied the silk belt around my kimono. I hesitated a moment after I heard the sudden click behind me and gulped when I saw the figure behind me in the reflection of the gold faucets. It was a man. I could tell by the broad shoulders under the black blazer he wore. He must be dealing with some serious people because a regular break in wouldn't acquire such formal dressing. I couldn't see his face but I didn't need to, to know that my night was taking a different turn. The man wasn't Chad and I knew that for sure because even though he moved with no sound I could sense him and he also wasn't the kind to try anything that would scare me. A click of a gun was way different from the click of a hill on a shoe.

I placed my hands back on the belt of my kimono trying to retie it.

"Don't move." His voice was heavy and husky. I didn't move. "Taylor McKessie?" He was calling me by my former name.

"Its Taylor Danforth. Its been like that for three years now." Something touched the back of my head. I only prayed it wasn't what I thought it was even though I knew it was.

"Speak out of order like that again and I'll make sure you wont ever be able to again."

A ball of sweat ran down my neck and settled on my shoulder. He didn't have to tell me twice. A twinge of fear came over me but I tried to hide it. If my legs started shaking I didn't know if I could stop those.

"Where's Mr. Danforth? You can talk."

"He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

The gun was forced more into my head. "You don't know?" He repeated.

"That's what I just said." I spoke trying to keep attitude from forming in my voice and from balling my hands up in fury. It was a habit I had since I was young.

The sudden hit on my shoulder caused my already shaky knees to give out. I grabbed onto the edge of the bathtub for balance. I turned to give the intruder a look that could kill. Already knowing the kind of dangers I may get in by being married to a multi millionaire hotel owner, who secretly ran an assassination business on the side, could bring: I was not going to have some asshole come into my home threaten and hit me.

"If you have questions go find the mouth you need to hear it from cause I don't have any answers." I saw his face for a quick second before he grabbed my neck to set me straight.

Brown hair, dark blue eyes, tight jaw, tattoo or scar on the left side of his neck and no facial hair. I was a quick observer. Keen like my mother and fast like my father.

"You know what I do to people like you who cant control their tongues.

"_Surprise me…" _I wanted to say but new better. "What?" I asked kind of regretting the fact that I did.

He pulled away the hair, that was escaping my ponytail, from my ear and whispered. "I drown them."

I felt the rush of my bath water as I was plunged into it. Taken by surprise I wasn't able to take a breath. A worthy amount of seconds went by before my head was pulled out of the water. I grasped for air and tried to keep myself upright so I wouldn't collapse.

"Now shall we try this again _Ms. Danforth_? Where's your husband?"

I placed my hands more securely on the tub. My breath came short but it was coming around. At least until my head was plunged forward again. When I was allowed to come back up I felt like I couldn't reach air fast enough. My lungs began to hurt and my throat and nose were burning. "I need answers faster Taylor. Where is your husband?"

In… out… in… out… in… out. "I-I don't… know."

Again my lungs tried to catch air before I hit the water for the third time. This time when I came back up I cursed out barely understanding myself. I was breathing too hard and black dots kept threatening my vision.

"What was that?"

"I said," I hissed through clenched teeth. "That I don't know where my husband is and don't matter how many times you keep trying to get the answer out of me I'm not going to tell you anything because I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

He laughed and let me go. I fell side ways and stayed like that, taking air back into my lungs. I was soaked and my eyes were burning from the suds in the water. A phone rang but it wasn't mine.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm here with the wife… No she wont tell… When?… Give me ten minutes, she'll talk by then."

I managed to sit up and hug my wet kimono to my body. Since it was silk it clung and disappeared against my skin. It left the white lingerie I had under visible to this mans eyes. My hair swam around my shoulders leaving a strand or two stuck to my face. I listened to my intruder talk on the phone and wallowed in my fear. I looked up at him finally able to see his face fully. What I saw was the highlight and horror of my life in one. I starred at the man, picking out familiar features in his face. His lips, eyes, hair, nose and that mark that was on his neck. That mark was put there by accident and I remembered because I was there when it happened.

"Troy?" I couldn't believe it when he looked at me reacting on instincts to his name. My body shook as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. I watched him thoroughly as he then juggled the silver gun from one of his hands to another. When he settled on his right hand he made eye connection with me. Was he taunting me? It was working if he was.

Troy walked over to me and crouched down. I looked at him really good deciding that the years that had passed did really good for him. He was still unbelievably handsome but without the cute boyfriend look he always sported. Yeah, today he looked more predator like. His features were all the same but touched with a little danger.

"Okay Taylor. You've got ten minutes. I can ask you one more time about your husband and then you can answer. That'll take less than two minutes. Or I can put a bullet through your pretty face right now and kill you in less than one minute. What's it gonna be?"

I felt tears swell up in the back of my eyes. This couldn't be the same Troy I knew. My Troy was sweet and kind and loving. At least he was seven years ago. What really bothered me was that Troy knew who I was but he had still basically tried to kill me. _What happened to him?_

"What do you want with Chad?"

"Did I forget to mention that questions will get you a quick bullet in the head too."

I felt like shoving my fist straight into his face. I kept watching him and when I didn't say anything he put the gun right between my eyes.

"No more games McKessie. Where is he?"

I let the tears finally fall. I hated it because it was a sign of weakness but I _was _weak now. Especially with a gun positioned right in my face. If I didn't say the right thing I was going to get my brains blown out. But what was the right thing to say? I really didn't know where Chad was, and even if I did know I still wouldn't tell Troy. I was committed to only one man therefore I submitted to no other. "You come in here," I began. "And question me when I already told you I don't know anything. You threaten and nearly kill me, but what you don't seem to get is that your not going to scare me. Your just a man behind metal. You might have the advantage Troy but I have the balls. So take my words and shove it up your coward..." I didn't finish so my point could linger in the air.

I starred up at him, my brown eyes meeting his blue ones. Any second now I thought. Any second now it will all be over.

Troy smirked. "Your're right Taylor. I do have the advantage and the metal but you forgot one thing." He moved the gun down my face and lifted my chin up. "I've got your life in the palm of my hand and I tend to use it my extent."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Whoever it was picked up after the first ring. "Hey Mike… Yeah… Well change of plans… be out in five."

As soon as he hung up he raised his hand and brought it down to the side of my head.

The room went black al around me.


	2. Dark Room

**Okay so I worked Pretty hard on this chapter. Man I definitely had some huge writers block. But I'm back thank God and i brought my second chapter with me... Please enjoy because i can insure you all that this story is only going to get spicy and spicier...**

**I don't own HSM duh! ;)**

* * *

**Not Your Place**

My head was hurting like hell and the jerking around me wasn't doing any good. I opened my eyes or at least I tried. Even that small movement hurt my head. I tried to move my hand towards my head but it moved about an inch and fell back down to the metal ground I was lying on. I knew it was metal because nothing else could be so hard and cold. There was only one place I could think of that I was in and that was in the back of a truck or van. How I got here was no mystery. I'm sure it was Tr… I couldn't even finish his name. My mind wouldn't let me think of people who had done me wrong. I programmed myself like that because there had been a lot of those people in my past. Troy wasn't one of those people back then but he sure was one now and definitely in the future.

A cool breeze ran through the dark space I was in and made me shiver. Goose bumps rose up on my legs proving that I was still in my kimono. I was going to catch a freaking fever in this autumn weather. To make that worse, I knew Troy didn't have the decency to dry me off before he took- scratch that… kidnapped me. I shivered again but not because of the cold air lingering about, but because I just realized that I didn't know where I was going or why. Questions began filling my head and pushing up against my already sore temples. A cough surpassed through my lips and burned my throat. Damnit I was thirsty. How long had I been out.

The screeching sounds of brakes being pushed on and the small rock of the vehicle stopping made my heart pick up an extra beat or so. I listened intensely as someone opened up a door, slammed the door back, and then began walking. The footsteps neared around to where I was and then there was silence. I had opened my eyes even though I couldn't see anything and was eyeing where I thought whoever was on the outside stood. Suddenly the side doors slid open and a tall figure stood there with his body illuminated by the light behind him. I flinched away from the light which turned out to be a mistake. Another rush of pain hit my head and I moaned, closed my eyes, and placed my head back down on the cold floor. The van shifted as the figure entered the once dark space. He placed a couple of strong arms under me and lifted. Again there was no sympathy when I thought there would be. My head didn't react kindly to the way I was lifted up.

I noticed when we left the truck because it became really windy. I cringed my eyes shut and even though I may have hated the person that was holding me, I held on to him tightly. He had body warmth and I needed some. I snuggled my face into his leather covered shoulder and tried my best not to cry because I was cold as hell, I was thirsty as hell, and my head hurt like hell. I bounced in the mans arms for a while until we stopped and then the bouncing began again. This time I felt warmth touch me from all angles of my body that was exposed. The freedom from the cold was a relief but I still couldn't open my eyes nor pick my head up from where I kept it snuggled. I did hear voices though.

"Troy? Why am I not surprised that you are back here before the time limit I gave you."

"I'm only back because the job was-" He paused. "Lets just say that the husband was out of town _unexpectedly_."

I didn't like the way he was pointing out Chad's whereabouts like it was some type of unknown mystery.

"And who is this?"

"The wife."

"_The wife_?"

Everything paused. I guess that was my cue to at least do something. I lifted my head up slowly not wanting any more pain inflicted. At first I looked up at the face that belonged to the man who was holding me. With no surprise it was Troy. I shoved at his chest so he could put me down.

"Can you put me down please?" When I spoke it came out like a whisper because honestly my throat was hurting. I was close enough that Troy could hear me but he didn't let me go. Instead he continued looking pass me like I hadn't spoke at all.

"Let her stand." The other voice said. "I want to see what Chad has been keeping away from the rest of the world."

Troy put me down on the ground. It was warmer than the one I was just lying on. I could finally see where I was. We were in a lobby of some sort but I couldn't tell to what building because there were no banners or anything at that matter that could tell. At least it was well furnished.

"Oh so this is the beautiful-" He gestured for me to fill in the rest. When I didn't say anything he took two long strides towards me. I shrunk away from his height a little bit. He wasn't as tall as Troy but just like Chad he had that look and aura of danger that made people shrink down three sizes.

"Honey please answer when I talk to you. I'm sure you're probably confused." He took a strand of hair that now hung freely around my head and tucked it behind my hair. "I know you must be cold." His eyes averted down my body, I shivered and he smiled. "And I am very sure you have obviously been hurt tonight." He touched the side of my head where Troy had hit me and I flinched. "So I will only ask you once more. What is your name?"

The way he talked was so calm but in all dangerous. "Taylor Danforth."

"Is that your former name?

"No, its McKessie. Taylor McKessie."

The black haired, dark eyed man gave me a look over and seemed to approve. "You can take her up to Rex. She'll know what to do."

Immediate fear overcame me because I've read many books and watched so enough movies to know that whenever someone said "she'll know what to do", it never meant anything good. Before I could say anything Troy had grabbed me by my arm and was hauling me toward the gold elevator doors. He pressed the button for the elevator and then waited. Me on the other hand wanted to stop being manhandled. I snatched my arm away from his grip and stepped back only one single step before he snatched at me again.

"I'm not getting on that elevator."

Troy gave me this stupid look just as the elevator doors opened up. I reacted to the way my sleepy brain was telling me and I tried to get away from him. I dug my nails into his skin but all that did was make him angry. He grabbed both my wrist with one hand, which were still in their binding, and pulled me into the elevator just before the doors closed again.

"I swear to God if anyone else lays one hand on me, Chad will have so many men knocking down these doors that you'll be begging me for forgiveness-"

"Oh really Taylor?" He pushed me up against the other side of the elevator pinning me to the wall with his body. "If your so sure your husband can save you then lets go get him. You're a little liar don't you know? That's exactly why after Rex is done with you, you and I are going to have a long talk about where Chad is."

I tried pushing Troy away because he was violating my personal space a little too much. And with the kimono I had on that wasn't leaving that much space. "I already told you I didn't know where he was."

"You lie just like him." His words held so much venom. "Don't you think it's weird how Chad up and left and didn't tell you where he was."

"He never tells me where he goes."

Troy smirked.

I was beginning to fell nauseas.

"Well it seemed like he did this time."

"Why the hell do you keep saying that!" I shoved him away with all my might but all that did was bring my headache back.

"You know where he is and within twenty-four hours I'm sure I'll get you to talk." The elevator doors opened with a ding. Immediately Troy repositioned me so that I was walking ahead into a well furnished looking room. The scenery was filled with burgundy, green, cream, mahogany brown, paintings and tasteful art. Even in the state I was in I noticed things like this because like I said before, I have good instincts just like my parents.

So caught up in my own thoughts that for once were in a somewhat happy place, I didn't notice the red head who walked out from what looked like the den. She looked at me sizing me up. She converted her eyes to Troy and began speaking in another language. It was Russian. I knew this because I had a Russian mentor for a year and a half while I was studying nursing. She taught me how to speak it because another language is good in the nursing field. I haven't spoken it in a while but I could pick out little things the woman in front of me was saying…

Okay so I knew for sure that she was talking about me. She was asking a question about me. I think she might have just called me a whore but then again it could have been woman. What surprised me the most was when Troy began speaking back. After a second or two I lost the conversation between them before it barely started. I just stood there, half naked, wrist burning from the tape they were tied with, and a little dazed. My head was still hurting but when I stood still I couldn't feel it as much, and the left side of my face felt a little numb.

"You?" I looked at the woman. "What iz your name?" Her accent rolled right off her tongue with her English.

"My name is Taylor Mc-"

"Never mind the laz name. I don't need to know you zat well. Come, come you look awful."

I could of smacked the hell out of her if it wasn't for the restriction around my wrist and the fact that she looked like she could do more damage to me than I to her. She beckoned for me to come again then began walking through the living area and into a spacious hallway. I followed her as we came near two rooms. One was a bedroom but the other I couldn't see inside because it was too dark.

"In here." She nudged me into the bedroom and then continued until we were in the bathroom. It almost looked just like my bathroom with its standing glass shower, rather large and round bathtub, cream colored walls, and the dash of foreign color to put a bold touch to the room. The only difference to both bathrooms was that there was a set of glass doors on the far side of the bathroom that probably led out to a balcony. I was liking this bathroom more and more.

"Now you will wash yourself and I will set something out for you to wear. I am only giving you a half an hour." The red head gave me another look over and then walked out the bathroom. Troy mimicked the woman, following her out too. After pulling the door halfway shut he stopped and looked at me.

"Don't try anything." That's all he said and again for the second time tonight he didn't have to tell me twice.

I locked the door after Troy and that woman left. Immediately I went for those double glass doors. I struggled trying to open up the white handles and then gave up. I sighed and settled for a hot shower. I turned the water on and let it run for a while. I walked over toward the sink and looked into the rectangular mirror. The left side of my face from my temple down to my cheek was black and purple. Now I see why that man had touched my face and it hurt. I was going to get Troy back for this someway somehow and I didn't care if I knew him as an old friend because he honestly didn't care either. A slick shiver ran down my spine as I began remembering everything that happened so far tonight. I was on the phone with my sister speaking to her about my mother who had gone to the hospital because she had a stroke. I should of been down there encouraging my mom to get better and to be there to stop my sisters worries. Trisha was a strong woman like me but she was the show-your-feelings-on-the-outside type while I was more of the hard-to-tell type. I guess her emotional side came out more after she had my two nephews, Mathew and Marcus. They were the cutest little babies, with their huge brown eyes and full curly hair. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought more about the situation I was in now and the situation I could have been in if I had just flown home. Home… the word seemed so far away now. Maybe I was being irrational but there was no way I could see a positive side to the place I was in at the moment.

Okay, okay, okay so what else happened tonight? After I was done talking to my sister I was preparing to take a bath. And that's when my night took its unhappy twist. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life. Yeah, I had my share of scary movies, haunted houses, and little pranks that scared me, but none of those were remotely as scary as this. I think what scared me the most was that familiar face. The face that I had seen everyday in high school. The face that face would light up after wining a basketball game or even just to see his closest friends. I know it had been a long time since I had seen Troy but there was now way a boy could grow from sweet and charming into a man who seemed just about plain mean and ruthless. I know that after high school was over I went to the college that I had always wanted to go to. Chad did the basketball thing for two years and then he moved. I lost contact with him for a couple years after that because we broke up but then our paths met and we took it from there. I do know that wherever Chad had went, it had turned him into a whole new man. I never really asked because I was just glad to have my high school sweetheart back in my life. Gabriella and Troy went to the same college, of course. But after a year of writing back and forth everyone got serious and connection between all of us kind of broke off. I know Sharpay got into acting and Ryan went into designing but that's as far as I know about them.

So now it was seven years later, I didn't know where my once best friends were, I didn't know where my husband was, and the one person I had always wanted to see again was the one person I didn't want to see at all.

The warm water felt good on my body. I closed my eyes and dipped my head under the soft waterfall. I stayed that way for what felt like eternity. I used the squeezable soap that sat on the ledge built into the shower wall. At least through all of this I'd smell like… tropical kiwi.

A knock erupted on the door indicating that my time was up.

"I brought you zome clothes." All the hairs raised on my body as the Russian woman's voice sounded in the bathroom. "You will put them on and then come into ze living room."

I poked my head out of the glass door just as the woman walked back out of the bathroom. I may have been physically hurt but there was no way that I was that mentally messed up because I could have sworn I locked the door behind Troy.

I got dressed in the black sweat suit and white shirt. The pants were a little loose and too long for my five foot seven inch frame. The white shirt was not to difficult to deal with after I tucked it into my waistband. The sweater was a decent enough fit but I'd still rather have this on then have my kimono. I looked at the silk piece handing on the rack outside of the shower door. I loved that kimono so much but it brought back memories and the less memories I could have from this night the better.

I left my silk gift behind in the bathroom and headed toward the living room. Just as I came into the hallway I heard a squeak. I turned to the distraction and came up against darkness. It was the dark room I had passed earlier that was too pitch black to see. I did the most rational thing and turned away but I heard that squeak again. This time the small mouse like noise sounded more and more like a cry. I pointed my ear closer to the dark room almost afraid that something was going to grip me up and yank me in side.

"Hello?" I whispered into the darkness. I waited for an answer but all I got back was nothing. Maybe the pain in my head was beginning to have a more disturbing effect. Just as I was going to walk away I heard that small cry again but this time it was louder. I couldn't have imagined that this time. Without actually thinking I walked into the room which immediately turned the lights on. I stood there panicking now hating automatic lights. The feeling of anger subdued as I saw what was making that innocent crying noises. The first thing that settled in my head was the big blue eyes that looked back at me. They were filled with tears that continued to overflow pass down her innocent face. She couldn't be more than seventeen years old. The next thing I noticed was that she was gagged and tied down to the chair she sat in. I rushed over and knelt down in front of her. I hesitated for a moment thinking maybe I should just walk away. But if I did walk away now something bad might happen and I then that would be on my conscience for the rest of my life.

"Okay so I'm going to take this away from your mouth but you cant scream okay?" I whispered. When she nodded her head I pulled the black cloth from out of her mouth. She kept eyeing me suspiciously.

"Wh-" She tried to speak but failed. Instead panic filled her eyes and she began to cry again.

"Wait, wait. No please don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you I swear. See look," I opened up my sweater. "No weapons. I just want to help you."

"You cant help me." She said suddenly. "The people who came for me took me away from my home and- and…" She broke out in another set of tears. I brushed the jet black hair away form her face and tucked it behind her ears. "And what? Tell me so I can…" I wanted to say help but I too needed help right now and plus I didn't want to give this girl any false hope. Instead I said, "Tell me so I can understand."

"My name is Lydia Salamander and the people who took me killed-my-parents." Her last words were spoken slowly and quietly yet they still hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey!"

Troy's sudden voice filled the room and bounced off the walls in anger. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He stormed over to the girl and put the cloth back in her mouth. Fear crawled into her eyes as she looked over to me for help. And just when I thought I wasn't giving her any false hope she proved me wrong just by sending me that plead in her eyes. "And you!" Troy's attention veered over to me. "Didn't I tell you not to try anything?" He snatched me up by my forearm and stood the both of us up. I could see how dark his eyes were with only a few inches between our faces. "What did she say to you?"

"She s-said nothing."

"Liar!"

Just then the Russian woman came into the room. "What iz the meaning of diz?"

"I walked into the room and the girl was talking."

The Russian woman walked further into the room and knelt down in the same place I had just been in. "Can you tell me what your name is?" The girl stayed silent. "Can you tell me what you and this woman was just talking about?" When the girl said nothing Troy gave me a dead on look. I held my head up high showing him that I wasn't afraid of him even though I was.

The Russian woman stood up and turned to me. "Taylor I will ask you diz only one time. What did the girl say."

In the corner of my eye I saw the girl shake her head no. Was I supposed to give her up or not. "She didn't say anything-"

"Why do you keep lying?"

"I wasn't finished." I yelled back at Troy. "She was only saying that she was scared."

Troy looked at me not quite believing if that was the truth or not. "Lets go." He tugged on my arm leading us out of the room. "Rel you know how to reach me." The Russian woman shook her head and then we were gone. Troy led me down the hallway, through the living room and then into the elevator when it reached our floor. The ride down was most uncomfortable. Troy didn't speak to me but I could tell he was angry. His grip on my arm never loosened even though he knew I had no where to run unless I magically had the ability to break trough a moving elevator door. To keep my mind away from the girl in that small room and why she seemed to be hiding something, I watched the lights as it blinked on indicating what floor we were on. When the first floor came I was almost grateful for that break of awkward silence but the doors never opened and the elevator kept on moving.

"Where are you taking me."

Troy looked at me. "Did you forget what I said to you earlier? I did say within twenty-four hours I'd get you to talk. "The elevator doors opened up then and into the basement was where troy Bolton dragged me despite my sudden rush of screams and resistant because of fear.

* * *

**So what did you think... please review and tell me all about it. I wanna hear all the good and the bad things you have to say. And dont worry cause the third chapter will be up sooner than you think (hint- i am not giving you all false hope like Taylors) tsk, tsk, tsk**

**XOXO 2 all**


End file.
